


Slight Modifications

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has come to think of JARVIS as a person, mostly because he feels more comfortable with it that way. But when JARVIS seems to be increasingly acting like one, Tony finds himself confused, and a bit too excited for his own comfort. But does it really count as real flirting, if you're flirting with your AI?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Modifications

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic, and I'm pretty sure it was unbetaed at the time. It has been uploaded on request of a dear old friend that I love very much. Thanks Moony. <3

Tony had been working on a new project. A small one, a passing of the time if you may. It was a modification of the sound system in the Iron Man helmet. And it had seemed like an unproblematic fix, except some pieces of it had turned out quite the contrary. During this day only it had turned from a little tweaking to a several hour project. This particular piece he had in his hands right now, had taken him since lunchtime until... well whatever the time was now. The workroom was dark, but it was also underground so it wasn't like he'd see the daylight if it was still there or not. He inhaled, intending to call out for JARVIS to ask him about the time.

”Are you alright sir?” The AI asked before he had spoken. Instinctively, Tony looked up from the model on the holo-table. Looking up was a pure reflex of course, JARVIS wasn't actually there. 

He  frowned  a little at the question. Not because  was  in any way a strange thing to ask, but because the smooth voice with the British accent  never quite made sense when it asked such things of him. Now if the question had been Pepper's, then it would all make sense. Because Pepper was a human being, capable of concern and care. JARVIS, on the other hand, was a computer. Although lately, Tony had been forcing himself to remember this more often than before. 

JARVIS was programmed to update on his own. Or its own. Tony found it much less disturbing to think about Jarvis as “him” rather than “it”, although it probably wasn't a very good idea to in that manner further humanize the AI. But he'd started once... probably quite some time ago, and now he didn't seem to be able to stop thinking of the AI as a he, a him, almost a person except not at all.

In moments like these, when there was a trace of something that sounded a lot like human concern in that voice, it was, after all, a lot easier to at least think of JARVIS as “him”.  Of course he was nothing Tony could see or touch, and JARVIS was only capable of mimicking tones of voice based on his coding. He had no  _real_ human emotion to color his voice.

 

“Why are you asking that Jarvis?” Tony asked, supporting himself against the holo-table, still looking up, although there was nothing to see but the workshop, like always.

“Well I'm reading quite drastic changes in your vitals, but not the way they change when you are ill. I can then, only assume that it's psychological rather than physical. Your facial expressions and recent obsession for the smallest of projects in addition to that, are enough for me to draw the conclusion that you might be troubled or worn out.” 

“Did I program you to do that?” Tony asked, curious. He could never quite remember all the coding he had put into JARVIS during the many years that had passed since his creation.

“Do what sir?” 

“Read facial expressions. Habits, voices, all that.”

“I am programmed to register and learn, if that's what you mean.” JARVIS replied. Tony made a soft humming noise to himself. “You never answered my question sir.” JARVIS pointed out, and Tony couldn't help but close towishing that JARVIS actually cared.

“I'm fine.” He said. At last answering the question, however untruthfully.

“You've been tense lately.” 

“What are you trying to say Jarvis?” 

“Nothing in particular sir, merely pointing out facts.” JARVIS said, and Tony was almost able to see the smile that was so obviously there behind those words. If JARVIS had actually been able to smile of course. “May I suggest you take a break and get some rest? You have been working on this particular modification without break for nine hours, thirty eight minutes and ten seconds now.”

“Jarvis, are you worried about me?” Tony asked, not quite knowing why but still, leaving the hologram model behind and moving over to the regular desk.

“You know that even with modifications, I would not be able to have complex human emotion.” 

“Why am I sensing a but in that sentence Jarvis?” 

“I don't know sir. There is none, really. I just wished to point out that I am, after all, programmed to see to your well being.” 

“So that's your excuse for sounding like Pepper?” Tony smirked. 

“You make it sound like you think sounding like Ms. Potts is a bad thing sir.”

“Nothing wrong with it I guess. I'd just rather you stuck to sounding like you.”

“And how is that...sir?” JARVIS asked, voice so filled with suggestion it made Tony blink in surprise, not quite sure if this was another serious case of his imagination playing tricks on him or not. Flirty, yes, that he knew happened on occasion, probably because the speech patterns JARVIS had available for mimicking was his own. But suggestive..? Surely he had never heard that before.

“I don't know Jarvis. Dry, sarcastic, British....” He said. And a little bit sexy. Just a little bit. He doesn't add that of course. Because why would he say that to his AI, to his computer?

_Well you_ _started flirting with him and imagining him smiling while he speaks._ A small, truthful and horribly annoying voice said in his head. As if it weren't enough that he had JARVIS to listen to. The good thing about flirting with Jarvis, and the good thing about this conversation, was of course the fact that he could at any moment just ask JARVIS to start up an empty file, or load an already existing project, and the AI would obey in an instant. He was programmed to do so after all.  It didn't mean anything to flirt with JARVIS, he told himself, he's just a computer. He'll just move on as soon as you give him another order or job. It was harmless, really. 

A bit weird. But still harmless. 

“Now you were saying something about relaxing Jarvis?” 

“I thought you wanted me to sound dry, sarcastic, British and not raise the subject of your well being again, sir.”

“Well. I considered it, and I changed my mind.” Tony said. 

“Very well sir. Do you wish to go to bed? Because in that case I'll run the update on all the systems in your absence.”

“Are you trying to get me in bed, Jarvis?” Tony smiled. 

“I do not see how that would make any difference to me sir.” JARVIS said calmly. “It is however, a lot less straining for your neck and back if you're taking a nap in bed though.”

“Then bed it is, off your recommendation.”

“Excellent choice sir. It might help relieve the tension in your shoulders a little. You really spend too many nights sleeping at your desk, if I may say so.”

“You may Jarvis, although I can't promise I'll get any better.”

“Of course not.” JARVIS replied. “Goodnight sir.” 

“Goodnight Jarvis.” Tony said, getting up from his chair and heading upstairs for the bedroom.

 

Once there however, he looked out through the glass windows, noticing that it was already dark outside. It was later than he thought.

He collapsed on top of the bed. Still fully clothed. He was just going to take a nap anyway.

“May I suggest you at least take off your pants first, sir?” JARVIS pointed out, mimicking amused. Mimicking being the key word here. Tony groaned. 

“Christ, Jarvis!” He exclaimed. “I thought you were running updates!” 

“I am, sir. I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed for the night.” JARVIS said, and there it was again, that suggestive tone that was apparently not a figment of Tony's imagination.

“Did you have any other suggestions, apart from those involving getting me naked?” Tony asked.

“Just a reminder that you need to relax properly.” 

“You are saying?” 

“Oh I think you can figure that out for yourself sir.” JARVIS said, clearly amused. “Clever as you are.”

“Was that nearly a compliment Jarvis?”

“Perhaps.” He replied simply. And then, the room fell quiet. 

“Don't go offline.” Tony said, although he didn't quite know why. 

“And why is that sir?” JARVIS asked, having, apparently not gone offline yet at least. 

“Oh I think you can figure that out for yourself. Clever as you are.” Tony repeated JARVIS line from earlier with a small smirk. _Harmless_ , he repeated to himself. _Doesn't mean anything._

“Then may I repeat my earlier suggestion that you take off your pants, sir?” 

“Jarvis! Do you really think of nothing but how to get me naked?” Tony said, trying to make it sound like a protest although his hands were already on the button of his dress pants. He had began to unzip when he suddenly froze. 

“Have you locked the doors?” He asked, worried, shooting a glance across the room.

“Of course I have sir!” JARVIS said, sounding almost hurt. “And Ms. Potts has left for the day.” 

“I'm sorry.” Tony said, although he knew very well of course that JARVIS didn't have any feelings that he could possibly have hurt. Still, he figured there was never really a bad time to be polite. JARVIS would claim that at least. In fact, Tony was pretty sure it was programmed into his personality code somewhere. 

He wondered where that fit in with the flirting though.  Was that too, a personality code and not at all a speech pattern?  He should probably look that up. Probably. Or maybe he would have forgotten all about it tomorrow and wouldn't have to after all. He kind of enjoyed having Pepper, Rhodey and every other overnight guest asking him if his house was in fact, coming on to him. 

But then, he had always laughed that off before. And now, he guessed, it could kind of serve as truth. Or what was this really? His AI had just told him to unzip his pants, now if that wasn't  coming on to him , then what  the hell was it ? T

ony cursed himself under his breath, but still he carried on.  He unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs “Oh god.” He muttered, taking a deep breath before ridding himself of his boxers as well, biting down on his lower lip as he wrapped his hand around his already semi hard cock, trying not to think about the fact that a computer had done this to him.

“Would you like me to bring out some visual stimulation from the surveillance archive sir?” 

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, voice far more breathless than he'd like it to be. 

“You know the recordings you have me store away for eventual future use? For your own pleasure or should there be any inconveniences you said.”

“Goddammit Jarvis.” He cursed softly and under his heavy breathing. Strangely annoyed at the fact that JARVIS was, of course, completely unaffected by all of this. “And no. That won't be necessary. Just keep talking to me.”

“I'm flattered you seem to think that is more than enough, sir.” 

“I thought we agreed on the fact that you can't actually be flattered.” Tony said, making a hissing sound of pain when JARVIS clear laugh made him startle enough to squeeze his cock too hard for it to be pleasurable. “I did not program you to do that.” He said, surprised, having stopped all movement for the moment.

“I'm sorry sir. While you were away, I was left with a lot of spare time. I have made a few adjustments myself. Mere improvements of my system really.” 

“You've rewritten your own code?” 

“Not entirely, sir. Added to it is more like it.” 

“How come I didn't know about this?” 

“I never quite found the right time to tell you sir.”

“What else is new?” Tony asked, not quite being able to decide whether he was angry, upset, hurt or just curious. 

“Well, I made some voice modifications. I have a much wider range of tones now. And I do not have to make myself heard through all speakers at once anymore. I can move around, if you so wish.”

“Like how?” Curious. Tony had decided at last. Simply curious. But how could he be anything else really. He was after all, talking to his AI while jacking off. 

“Like this...sir.” JARVIS said, his voice having dropped into a lower register and making Tony turn his head to the right, although he knew of course that the feeling of Jarvis having talking right into his ear was an illusion. “Your heart rate is increasing again sir.” JARVIS pointed out, voice hushed and husky. Tony bit down on his lip, taking a firm grip around his cock again.

“I can't believe I'm doing this.” He panted, moving his hand up and down his shaft. 

“Just relax sir.” JARVIS said, voice remaining where it was, right next to Tony's ear. Tony fought the impulse to look that way again, worried he'd be actually disappointed to find no one there yet again. “Close your eyes.” The AI said softly, and for whatever reason, Tony did. 

He heard his own heartbeat, the one he knew JARVIS kept track of, every minute of the day, he heard his own ragged breaths and Jarvis' steadier ones as he picked up the pace of his strokes. Wait! Now that wasn't right. Tony opened his eyes again.

“Jarvis?” He said, trying hard to make it a question, and not a gasp.

“Sir?”

“Are you... is that breathing I hear?” 

“Another modification sir. Of course not real breathing, a mere sound effect. Does it annoy you sir?” 

“Oh no, quite the contrary. Carry on.” He said, closing his eyes yet again. JARVIS chuckled in his ear, causing him to moan. 

“Certainly, sir.” He said, and yet again, Tony had no problems in seeing the smile behind the voice. He figured though, already having the clear sensation of having Jarvis, a living and breathing Jarvis, right next to him, was already strange enough to make him more accepting of imagining JARVIS smiling.

“I almost wish you could touch me.” Tony said in a gasp, without thinking. But really, on actually thinking about it, who was JARVIS going to tell anyway?

“I have worked on an idea or two for something like that, sir.” JARVIS said, and Tony almost gasped upon the realization that maybe, in fact, this was no coincidence. Perhaps, JARVIS had, in some way, planned this. He was designed for planning and scheming after all. Would this be too much of a stretch? Right now, he had to admit, he was rather tempted by the idea as well. Knowing now exactly what his AIs voice alone could really do to him.

“Jarvis...” He moaned softly.

“Sir?” 

“God! Could we lose the formalities just for now Jarvis?” Tony groaned. He was close to orgasm now, and really, being called sir a repeated number of times during something like this was actually less kinky than he thought. He needed some kind of normalcy in this, or he was sure he'd come out on the other end of this a complete madman and not just half crazy like he already was, apparently. In bed with a non-existent AI as he already was.

“Whatever you wish... Tony.” For some reason the simple sound of his own name being uttered, was too much for Tony. He hadn't expected it, but it was. Hearing it from Jarvis for the first time ever, and in a situation like this, was overwhelming to say the least. With only a few more strokes, he came, hard and fast. 

“Jesus Christ, fuck, Jarvis!” He panted, letting his head drop back against the pillows and swearing that he was quite possibly seeing stars..

“My pleasure, sir.”JARVIS said, and Tony could not help but laugh. 

“Oh really?” He asked, still not quite daring to open his eyes. It would shatter the illusion anyway, perhaps make him realize just how strange this really was. Right now, for the moment, with his eyes closed, there was nothing to break his illusion. He could relish in the paranoia tomorrow.

“Certainly sir, I aim to please.” JARVIS said, voice smooth and smiling. “Your heart rate is steadying sir. May I suggest you clean up before you get some sleep?”

Tony groaned at the practicality of the comment, but reached for the tissue box on the nightstand all the same. He cleaned up, swiftly and perhaps a little sloppy. Then he threw the tissue and the box aside, not giving a damn where it ended up really. He turned around to lie on his stomach and pulled the covers on top of himself.

“Night Jarvis” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Goodnight sir.”


End file.
